


Grease

by spookalicious



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 1950s, Drama, Gerard is John Travolta, Grease!Au, Happy Ending, How is that something you dont want to read, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookalicious/pseuds/spookalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple Grease!AU, based off the script as close to the T as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

As the waves of the ocean swiftly crashed against the rocky shore in the distance, two teenage boys ran across the sandy beach, laughing and smiling at each other, love-struck. They had spent the entire summer together, and had quickly fallen in love. Unfortunately, Frank, the shorter of the two, had to return to Italy in a few days. Summer was over, and there was already a cool fall breeze blowing in.

The sun set on the horizon, casting a beautiful shade of orange throughout the sky, and the boys stopped to admire it, feet slowly soaking in the salty sea water. 

“I’m moving back to Italy,” Frank said, with a very disappointed look on his face. “What if I never see you again?” he asked, though it was mostly rhetorical. 

The taller boy shook his head. “Don’t- Don’t talk like that, Frankie…” he smiled gently, and set his hands on either of Frank’s shoulders, rubbing them affectionately. 

Frank sighed. “I’ve just had to best summer of my life, and now I have to go away,” he whined. “It isn’t fair!” 

The other boy exhaled, and leaned in for a kiss. He pressed his lips to Frank’s and smiled softly into it, but Frank pushed him away far too quickly. “Don’t spoil it, Gerard.” 

Gerard just laughed a bit. “I’m not spoiling it, Frankie, I’m making it better…”

Frank glanced up at Gerard, eyes glassy, as if he was going to cry. “Gee, is this the end?” 

“Of course not, Frank. It’s only the beginning.” Gerard smiled wide, kissing Frank’s cheek. 


	2. Chapter One

Outside of the old high school, Belleville High, the old gang was hanging out, cracking jokes at the girls passing by, trying to get some tail. Of course, they were getting shot down and slapped, quite a lot. 

As they walked towards the building, one of them, with short hair and thick rimmed glasses, grabbed the lunch Ray had been showing off, and who was desperately trying to get it back. Mikey made a disgusted face and threw it back at the other. “You’re supposed to bury this, not eat it.” 

“Hey, that’s a homemade lunch!” Ray argued, looking Mikey up and down. 

The other two boys laughed. “Your old lady drag her ass out of bed for you, today?” Michael inquired, giggling all the while, before spotting another of their members out of the corner of his eye. “Bryar!” 

“Over here, Bryar!” Ray called, smiling wide as he waved. Said member strolled on over to the boys. “Where you at?” he asked, seemingly serious. “We’re right here,” Mikey laughed. 

“Where you been all summer, Bryar?” Michael asked, genuinely curious. Bryar just scoffed, rolling his eyes. “What are you, my mother?” 

The group laughed, but Michael defended himself, as if he had to. “I was just askin’.” 

Bryar rolled his eyes once again, before taking the time to answer the eager boy. “I was working. Luggin’ boxes at Walmart, moron.” The boys chuckled. “Nice job!” Ray encouraged, only to be shot down by Bryar’s glare. 

“Eat me. I’m saving up to get me some wheels.” He puffed his chest out a bit, to seem a bit more masculine He seemed very proud of himself, but Michael cut in again. “Want to know what I did?” 

“No,” Bryar answered, turning his attention away. The gang all spotted their leader at once, leaning against the wall of the school, girl in front of him. They called, “Gerard! Hey, Gerard!” 

Gerard turned and looked to the boys, signature smirk on his face. He left the girl and headed to his friends, smiling, putting out his cigarette. “Hey, there.” He set an arm around Bryar, as if he was hugging him. “Hey, how you doin’?” Bryar asked. Gerard just grinned and shrugged, “Good to see you.” 

The boys all talked at once for a moment, but Bryar took his chance. “See any new girls over there, Gerard?” The response was a head shake, with Gerard saying, “Nah, just the same ol’ chicks everyone’s been with.” This erupted a few chuckles from the group. 

As the boys headed back towards the school building, Bryar asked another question. “Hey, what did you do all summer, Gerard?” The brunette just scoffed, and said, “Oh, I was just hanging at the beach, you know.” 

The gang all looked at him curiously. “Any hot chicks?” Bryar inquired. “Or dude?” he whispered. 

A nervous chuckled erupted from Gerard’s throat. “Well, I, uh… I did meet this one dude. He was sorta cool.” 

“You mean he gave head?” Ray laughed. 

Gerard rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on, Toro, is that all you ever think about?” 

The bell rang and the boys headed into the building, laughing at Ray’s unsuccessful attempt to be quick. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do I look okay, Christa?” Frank asked, very unsure of himself. Christa just giggled. “You look good!” 

Christa had been at the market at the same time as Frank when he had found out he was staying, and she was more than happy to befriend him and help show him the ropes around Belleville. She was Frank’s only friend at this point. 

Frank sighed, looking down at his shoes. “I’m really nervous, you know…” Christa just grabbed his hand and pulled him along. “You look terrific,” she reassured him and smiled wide, as if to prove it. 

“So this is Belleville High, huh?” Frank looked up at the building, sighing. “You’ll love it!” Christa almost bellowed, trying to get Frank to follow her. He just looked at her with sad eyes. “I loved the last school I was at. But I’m no stranger to heartbreak,” Frank looked back down. Christa giggled, “Why, you got psoriasis?” She tried to make light of every situation, and in all honesty, Frank appreciated it. He smiled weakly and followed Christa into the building. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh god… Here we are again,” came a voice, obviously female and irritated. It emanated from a girl who looked almost godly, wearing all black but with a jacket that was such an ugly shade of pink she herself wanted to puke. Two girls followed behind her. One piped in. “But this year, we’re seniors, Lindsey!” Lindsey smirked, “And we’re gonna _rule_ the school… Let’s not flaunt it, ladies.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Pelissier, do you have the new schedules?” Principle Cavallo asked, turning to the assistant. He looked at him expectantly. A nervous chuckle came from Mr. Pelissier as he looked around, confused. “Yes, Mr. Cavallo, I just had them.” The principle groaned. “Perfect, they’ll be nice and smudged.” 

When Pelissier found the schedules and handed them to Mr. Cavallo, he sighed. “Pelissier, these are the schedules you couldn’t find last semester. Perhaps next year, you’ll find the ones for _this_ semester.” 

Mr. Pelissier turned away sheepishly. “Yes, Mr. Cavallo…” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frank went and stood at the front office desk, waiting patiently. He wasn’t sure where to go at all, so he headed to the front desk, but they seemed to be swamped and busy. He sighed softly to himself before a teacher next to him asked, rhetorically, “How many days until Christmas vacation?” 

“Eighty six,” Frank responded, knowing it off the top of his head. The teacher, Mr. Rickley, looked at him almost exasperated. “Eighty six?” Frank just nodded, breathing out of his nose. “Yes. I’m counting.” Mr. Rickley sighed and left the office, knowing he wouldn’t get anything done there. 

“Can I help you?” Principle Cavallo asked Frank, just then reappearing from his office. He smiled sweetly, but seemed obviously irritated with the disorganization happening all around him. Frank nodded. “Yes, this is my first day of school. I’m not exactly sure where to go.” 

Principle Cavallo laughed. “Welcome to Belleville. You’ll have to fill out a few forms,” he stated as he handed Frank a few papers, but he was quickly pulled away for a ruckus in the hallway. “Will you excuse me for a moment, I’ll be right back.” 

Frank sighed, looking through the papers. He glanced around in search of a pen or pencil, to no avail, and he asked Mr. Pelissier, “Excuse me, do you have a pencil?” When he was handed one, he looked at it a bit disgusted, as the other had just pulled it out of his greasy hair. Well, he better get started on these forms…


End file.
